Green With Envy
by TheBestForksAren'tTheShinyOnes
Summary: A St. Patrick's Day One-shot. Bella spends a day at LaPush with Jacob. Happiness and friendship ensues, but some days just aren't meant to end that way.


Well, here it is! I've been working on this story for a long time, so I would appreciate reviews or helpful comments. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Jacob Black was determined.

Jacob Black was one hundred percent sure.

Jacob Black was running out of time.

The long awaited day with his favorite brown-eyed girl was coming to an end, the sun setting over First Beach faster than Jake would have liked.

They were headed for the boundary line now, Bella's hands swinging lightly by her side as she walked. Jacob ached to reach out and grab one. Their hands seemed to be made for each other, a perfect match. Just like their hearts. Of course, Bella didn't see it that way. She was just in denial, Jacob convinced himself. And he was determined to change her mind.

He had less than ten minutes to do it.

"So…"he started nervously, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"I had fun today," Bella said with that cute smile of hers. But just as quickly as it appeared, a disgusted grimace took its place. "Except for that little stunt you and Quil pulled. _So_ not funny." She took a fistful of hair and squeezed it, causing a trickle of water to run down her arm. "My hair _still_ hasn't dried."

Jacob grinned, remembering the hilarious expression on Bella's face. _I knew those balloons would come in handy someday._

But Jacob's grin faded fast. He loved their lighthearted banter, but more serious topics had dominated his conscience all day. It was time to lay it all out on the line; to give fate one last chance at redeeming itself.

"It felt good, though. With the Pack. Natural, almost. Like it was meant to be."

Bella's trademark blush appeared as she took in his statement.

"Jake…"

They had just reached the line marking the end of the Quileute territory, and were now waiting for the long hand to reach the twelve, signaling 10:00. The…_bloodsucker's_ car would be there not a second too late, Jacob knew. And that fact alone made him panic. It was three minutes till already.

"…I thought we talked about this." Bella continued after an awkward silence. The blush was gone, and her tone was colored with frustration.

Jacob tried one more time, letting passion flow through his words, willing her to listen and understand.

"Bella, just imagine it. Can't you see how it would be? A house in LaPush filled with kids, surrounded by everybody here? With all this beautiful land, and—"

"Jacob Black." Bella's interruption was firm, though her expression was soft. Jacob instantly felt remorseful for hurting her, but he didn't regret admitting his feelings. Tonight was his final hope.

"When you're happy, I'm happy. I would die if anything happened to you. I love you...but I just don't love you enough. I know it's hard to hear this, but…" Her eyes were focused on the ground and her converses shifted uncomfortably. "The love I have for you isn't the same as my love for Edward." She looked up slightly and gave him a sad smile. "You're still my sun, Jake, and you always will be. But my heart's like a cloudy day: Edward blots out most everything, and only a little bit of light gets through. Enough to get me to laugh and have fun, but I could still…live without it."

Jacob's heart tore in two at Bella's words, but he wouldn't let it show. His head stayed high and his eyes stayed dry, though the dam holding back his tears was threatening to break any second.

"I want you to be happy," she smiled bravely, "but you would never be truly happy with me."

At that exact moment, a silver Volvo zoomed down the gravel road and came to a screeching halt not a foot from the invisible line that separated the two territories. The two sides of Bella's heart.

Bella's eyes lit up and matched the stars in the sky. They were filled with so much love and adoration that Jacob had to look away. He had been trying all night to get that expression on her face, but to no avail. Her smiles were always missing something, her eyes never truly shining with happiness.

They were now.

Before crossing the boundary, Bella turned to Jacob's open arms. It was a friendly embrace, but impossible for Jacob to hold back all of his passion. Too soon, she pulled away and gave him a teasing smile before pinching him hard on the cheek.

"Ow!" Jake faked pain, the lighthearted façade put back into place. "What'd ya do that for?"

"Silly Jacob. It's St. Patrick's Day. And you're not wearing green."

With that, she bounded over to the leech's purring car and hopped in on the passenger side. The two exchanged a loving kiss before speeding off, Bella's hand fluttering a light goodbye through the open window.

The dam broke. Tears flowed silently down the Quileute's face and left a salty bitterness in his mouth.

"You're wrong," he whispered, knowing only the wind was there to listen.

"I'm covered in green. Green envy."

The wind answered, sending him a strong and forceful gust that quickly dissolved.

Into nothing.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading, and please review, even if it's only a smiley face or something of the sort.

If you liked it, check out my other story, _Pinches for Kisses_.


End file.
